disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Almiraj
Elusive creatures, the Almiraj are distant relatives to rabbit demons, scrabbits, as well as Unicorns, Mystic Beasts, and Kirin. They hide in underground warrens to avoid creatures that would attempt to hunt for their horn. They have long since been hunted by witches and other spellcasters for their horns and to serve as familiars, which has made the divine creatures much more wary than they used to be. Type: Magical Beast (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Almiraj's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Magic monster weapons) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Role: Almiraj are somewhat reclusive, but they are known for protecting the forest and those who are weak. They may be elusive and hard to find creatures, but if you are ever in trouble while within their domain and are deserving of protection, the Almiraj will find you. Evilty: Assault Charge Whenever you make a charge attack, you deal an additional amount of damage equal to 1/2 of your level. Almiraj gain the same evilities as Mystic beasts and share a list with them. Race: • +2 dexterity, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength, -2 Constitution • Medium Size •'Speed:' 40, Burrow 30 • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +4 diplomacy, heal, and acrobatics • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Hex Prone: '''An almiraj takes a –2 penalty on all saving throws against harmful witch hexes. The duration of any beneficial hexes longer than 1 round that affect an almiraj is increased by 50%.' '''Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex)' Almiraj are proficient and can only wield magic monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. An Almiraj’s weapon always appears as a horn gore. This little slap deals 1d8 damage and deals X4 damage on a critical hit, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, an Almiraj can change into a Naginata. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Almiraj’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the bow when the Almiraj transforms. Almiraj Naginata Naginata Damage: 1d8 or Almiraj’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 20 x4 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 9 lbs. Reach Weapon Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Almiraj gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Almiraj also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. An Almiraj Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Mystic Beast's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Almiraj must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a monster may not possess enough Monster techniques that they can acquire with this ability, when there are no other monster techniques the creature can take, it can just take a normal technique. The Almiraj's relevant modifier is it's Wisdom modifier. Spells Table: Almiraj Spells Known An Almiraj casts Divine spells drawn from the Paladin spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, an Almiraj must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an Almiraj’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Almiraj’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, an Almiraj can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Almiraj. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. The Almiraj’s selection of spells is extremely limited. An Almiraj begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the Almiraj’s choice. At each new Almiraj level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Almiraj Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells an Almiraj knows is not affected by his Wisdom score. Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third Almiraj level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), an Almiraj can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the Almiraj “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level Almiraj spell the Almiraj can cast. An Almiraj may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. An Almiraj need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Orisons (Sp) Almiraj's learn a number of Orisons, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Almiraj Spells Known under "Spells Known." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Ability Boost Almiraj gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Almiraj gain a bonus to their Wisdom, Dexterity, and Charisma scores. Natural armor (Ex) Almiraj gain bonuses to Natural armor as indicated on the above table. Burrow Speed: Almiraj gain a bonus to their burrow speeds as indicated by the table above. Finesse: '''The Almiraj can take weapon finesse with it's natural attack. '''Divine Heritage (Su): '''At 1st level the Almiraj gains abilities passed down from it's heritage as a divine creature descendent of other strange mythic creatures such as unicorns and kirin. The Almiraj is related to rabbit creatures as well and thus it is treated as a Bunny demon, and a Scrabbit for the purpose of selecting racial feats, but due to it's relationship to the unicorn and kirin it also gains the ability to take angel racial feats as well. '''Divine Horn (Su): '''At 1st level the Almiraj's divine horn becomes imbued with great magic power. The Almiraj's horn is treated as a +1 magic weapon. The horn can be enchanted like any other weapon, and can retain the enchantments even if not equipped with a monster weapon. If the Almiraj equips a monster weapon, it can switch between it's base divine horn and it's monster weapon as a free action. The Horn also possesses a pool of power called a divine pool. This pool contains a number of points equal to 1/2 the Almiraj's level+ The Almiraj's wisdom modifier. By spending a standard action, one of the following actions can be taken. · The Almiraj can heal wounds (of others, not of themselves) by touch. With one use of this ability, an Almiraj can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two Almiraj levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action. · The Almiraj can expend a use to cast a bless spell. The bonus this spell grants increases by +1 at 6th level, and another +1 at 12th level. · The Almiraj can expend a use to cast a sanctuary spell on the creature touched. It's save DC is 10+ 1/2 Almiraj level+ Wisdom modifier. · The Almiraj can expend a use when touching an ally to grant them a +1 divine bonus to their saving throws for 3 rounds. This bonus increases by +1 at 6th, 9th, and 12th level. If a creature takes an Almiraj's horn, it has quite a few magical properties. It is worth 4,000 hl and can be used as a material to craft any adamantine weapons. In addition the horn is a one use item that allows you to maximize and empower one spell of 6th level or less that heals a creature. If an Almiraj loses it's horn it can no longer cast spells unless it's horn is somehow replaced. '''Mercy (Su) At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, an Almiraj can select one mercy. Each mercy adds an effect to the Almiraj's Divine Horn ability. Whenever the Almiraj uses divine horn to heal damage to one target, effect them with sanctuary, or grant them their divine bonus to saving throws, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the Almiraj. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. At 3rd level, the Almiraj can select from the following initial mercies. Fatigued: The target is no longer Fatigued. Shaken: The target is no longer Shaken. Sickened: The target is no longer Sickened. At 6th level, an Almiraj adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. Dazed: The target is no longer Dazed. Diseased: The Almiraj's lay on hands ability also acts as remove disease, using the Almiraj's level as the caster level. Staggered: The target is no longer Staggered, unless the target is at exactly 0 hit points. At 9th level, an Almiraj adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. Cursed: The Almiraj's lay on hands ability also acts as remove curse, using the Almiraj's level as the caster level. Exhausted: The target is no longer Exhausted. The Almiraj must have the fatigue mercy before selecting this mercy. Frightened: The target is no longer Frightened. The Almiraj must have the Shaken mercy before selecting this mercy. Nauseated: The target is no longer Nauseated. The Almiraj must have the Sickened mercy before selecting this mercy. Poisoned: The Almiraj's lay on hands ability also acts as neutralize poison, using the Almiraj's level as the caster level. At 12th level, an Almiraj adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. Blinded: The target is no longer Blinded. Deafened: The target is no longer Deafened. Paralyzed: The target is no longer Paralyzed. Stunned: The target is no longer Stunned. These abilities are cumulative. For example, a 12th-level Almiraj's lay on hands ability heals 6d6 points of damage and might also cure Fatigued and Exhausted conditions as well as removing diseases and neutralizing poisons. Once a condition or spell effect is chosen, it can't be changed. Elemental Focus (Su): '''At 5th level, the Almiraj selects an elemental Focus. This can be Fire, Frost, Sonic, Holy, or Unholy. The Almiraj adds 1d6 of that energy type to all of it's attack damage rolls with it's horn, and gains resistance 5 to that energy type. The additional damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. You cannot select an element for which you possess a weakness. At 8th level, The Almiraj's elemental focus improves. When you land a critical hit, you deal +1d10 of your elemental damage type to the creature on top of the usual damage. In addition the resistance to the energy type becomes 10. At 11th level, the Almiraj gains the feat Elemental Fist. They are treated as a monk of the four winds for the purpose of using it and it can only deal the kind of damage normally dealt by their Elemental focus and only with their horn. The damage of the Elemental fist ability is 1d6 with an additional 1d6 for every 3 levels after 5th that you possess to a maximum of +6d6 at 20th level. At 14th level, Your elemental Resistance becomes 20 to your chosen energy type. In addition, you deal an additional +2d10 on critical hits with your weapon. At 17th level, When dealing damage of any other energy type, you can choose to instead make it the damage of your elemental focus instead. At 20th level, the Almiraj's elemental focus reaches it's peak. You gain Immunity to your element type. The resistance still remains however and applies in a situation in which a creature might bypass your immunities or resistances, the bonuses gained here still apply. '''Dimension Door (Sp): The Almiraj is adept at escaping when in trouble. The Almiraj can use the spell Dimension door as a spell like ability using it's Almiraj level as it's caster level. The Almiraj must begin and end it's teleportation either under ground, or within some form of foliage or otherwise natural covering terrain. This can be used a number of times per day as indicated on the table. Mythic Grace (Su): '''The Almiraj possesses a graceful mysticism that allows it to evade capture and ignore the attacks of it's foes. The Almiraj gains a Divine bonus to it's reflex saving throws equal to it's Wisdom modifier. It also gains this bonus to it's CMD vs. trip and grapple attempts, and to acrobatics checks. '''Improved Mythic Grace (Su): '''The Almiraj's ability to evade capture has increased. The Almiraj always retains it's dexterity bonus when captured or entangled and takes no penalty to reflex saving throws for being hindered or prone. The Almiraj can expend 2 uses of it's divine horn ability as an instant action to effect themselves with a freedom of movement spell until the end of their next turn. '''Supreme Mythic Grace (Su): '''The Almiraj's grace reaches it's paragon. The Almiraj gains the evasion ability. Whenever it successfully makes a reflex saving throw against an enemy, it can expend a use of it's divine horn ability to deal damage to the opponent who initiated the saving throw equal to the Almiraj's wisdom modifier. '''Energy Resistance Almiraj gain energy resistance to one element (Fire, Acid, Ice, Electricity, Sonic) as noted above on the table. Damage Reduction Almiraj gain Damage Reduction overcome by cold iron. They gain this as described on the above table. Kirin (Su) At 20th level, an Almiraj becomes a divine emissary of it's kind. Once per day, as a standard action, The Almiraj gains a +6 bonus to it's wisdom and Dexterity scores. The Almiraj sheds light as if from a Daylight spell centered on the Almiraj's horn, and is effected as if by a wind walking spell. The Almiraj increases all healing done while in this form by an amount equal to it's wisdom modifier. The Almiraj's horn becomes a holy weapon as per the holy enchantment, however this stacks with the actual holy enchantment if the Almiraj possesses it. Finally once per use of this ability, when they strike with their horn or use their divine horn ability they can apply a Health or Harm spell to it with a saving throw DC: of 10+ 1/2 level+ Wisdom modifier. This Form lasts 1 round per level. 'Reincarnation ' If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Almiraj Reincarnation Category:Monster Classes Category:Magical Beasts